User blog:Oshbosh/Baldur vs Commander Shepard
Today is my first battle and it is Baldur: The favored son of ODIN and one of the Aesir that protects humans from the machines and foiled Loki's plan.(From Too Human) Commander Shepard: N7 marine and Spectre and protected the galaxy from Cerberus and the Reapers.(From Mass Effect) The Burning Blade at Worlds Edge.jpg|The Burning Blade At Worlds Edge Too-human-20071015093241372 640w.jpg|Laser Marks of Gungnir.jpeg|Maks of Gungnir Too-human-20060809070733432.jpg|Fenfir Who is the deadliest warrior Baldur weapons melee: Fenfir Mid range: Marks of Gungnir long range: laser Special Weapon: The Burning Blade At Worlds End M-920 Cain.jpeg|M-920 Cain M8 Avenger.jpeg|M8 Avenger IM9 Avenger.jpeg|M9 Tempest Omni blade.jpeg|Omni Blade Commander Shepard melee: omni blade mid range: M9 Tempest Long range: M8 Avenger special weapon: M-920 Cain X factors Baldur strength Commander Shepard 95 87 Baldur is a god and is superior in strength because of that Speed 90 85 Baldur can move and attack faster. Sheperd may be able to take out weapons quickly but when they run out, he has to either reload which takes time, or bring out another weapon. Baldur dosen't need to worry about this because his weapons reload automatically. Strategy 77 90 Part of Baldur strategy destroying everything in it's path, only worrying about precision. Commander Shepard, plans things out and identifies his enemy.Shepard overall has better strategy. Training 80 96 Baldur has gotten trainig but not alot. He may be a god but he didn't get alot of good training.To be fare, he was trained well enough to become a unstoppable killing machine. On the other hand, Shepard got the best training he could get and became a better planner and more flexible. Overall I have to give this to Baldur. He has better weaponry, stronger and faster. Shepard may have better training and strategy, that dosen't mean much when your opponet has a weapon that can change into anything(the Fenfir). Comment on who you think should win. Give a detailed explanation why he would win. Battle Baldur is walking through the ruins of a ship. Suddenly, bullets come flying at him, Baldur see's his attacker is Commander Shepard. He takes out his laser and and shoots it at Shepard. He evades it and and shoots his M8 Avenger. It just barely misses Baldur. Baldur comes in with Fenfir out and attacks Shepard. Shepard retaliates with his omni blade. The weapons both clash. Baldur does a well-timed parry and kicks Shepard in the face, sending him flying. baldur then takes out his Marks of Gungnir and Shepard takes out his M9 Tempest. Baldur manges to shoot the gun out of Shepard's hands. Shepard then get's his omni blade out and charges at Baldur. Baldur takes out Fenfir and charges at Shepard. The weapons clash and the two warriors struggle to send eachother off balance for the kill. Shepard then kicks Baldur away as Baldur turns Fenfir into a hammer. Baldur hits Shepard away and out of the ruins of the ship. Desparate, Shepard takes out the M-920 Cain and charges it up to full power. He then shoots it and destrots the ruins. Thinking Baldur was dead, he started to leave. But then Baldur came out, wielding the Burning Blade At Worlds Edge. Shepard quickly activated the Omni Blade, but the force of the Burning Blade At Worlds Edge was to much power to take and the Omni Blade unit was destroyed. Baldur then plunged the blade into Shepards chest, and the commander fell dead. Baldur left him there andreturned to the base. Winner: Baldur An example of brains over brawn isn't always the smartest approach. Shepard may have had more combat expieriance, but the stronger weaponry and godlike abilities of Baldur, more then outmatched anything Shepard could bring to the table. Next battle is Astro Boy vs Megaman Zero. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles